Dead Trenches
} |name= The Dead Trenches |icon= Ico Cross.png |image= Area-The_Dead_Trenches.jpg |px= 270px |terrain= Underground |type= Rift |location= Deep Roads |inhabitants= Darkspawn, Dwarves |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins }} The Dead Trenches is a location in the Deep Roads, accessible only once Ortan Thaig has been traversed. Background The Fortress of Bownammar in the Deep Roads was once home to the majority of the The Legion of the Dead and abandoned to the darkspawn only with great regret. It is now called the Dead Trenches. Caridin, the dwarven Paragon, created it long ago. Areas of Note * The first bridge contains a wave of Darkspawn being fought by the Legion of the Dead. * Some of the smaller rooms contain traps. * Halfway through the second bridge, you will be ambushed by a large number of Shrieks. * Hespith is in the small room just before the final large open area. * The Key to enter the Broodmother's Lair can be found in the southernmost room of the final large area. * Final area contains the boss battle against the Broodmother. Characters *Kardol and some Legionnaires of the The Legion of the Dead. They are fighting on the bridge when The Warden approaches, after the first battle The Warden can speak with Kardol about his job there and the Blight. *Hespith Enemies * Genlocks (Darkspawn, Normal and Critter versions.) * Genlock Alphas (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Genlock Emissary (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) - Mage * Genlock Forge Master (Darkspawn, Boss) When defeated drops, Forge Master's Hammer, Spear-Thrower and over 4 . * Hurlocks (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock Alphas (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Hurlock Emissaries (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) - Mage * Ancient Darkspawn (Darkspawn, Boss) Appears only if the Warrior's Grave in Ortan Thaig has been examined. When defeated drops, Topsider's Blade, Grey Warden Helmet and some random loot. It will also update the quest An Admirable Topsider. * Shriek(Darkspawn, Normal) * Ogre(Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Bronto(Beast, Lieutenant) * Corrupted Spider(Animal, Normal) * Devouring Skeleton(Demon, Normal) * Broodmother (Darkspawn, Boss) While fighting her, more Shrieks, Hurlocks and Genlocks will move in. Defeating her unlocks the exit of the instance to Anvil of the Void and yields Codex Entry: Broodmother, the items Rock-Knocker, Effort and Ring of Selection plus random levelled loot. * Legion Spirit (Dwarf,Normal) * Broodmother Tentacle (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Kardol and his Legionaires may be killed by repeated applications of AOE spells (IE: Cone of Cold, Inferno) for decent xp and Kardol may drop a piece of the Legion armor. Items and Codex Entries , source: drop Hurlock Emissary , source: Sarcophagus , source: Sarcophagus , source: Legionnaire Altar , source: Legionnaire Altar , source: Rubble , source: Statue (Paragon Branka) , source: Runestones , source: Sarcophagus and Hurlock Emissary , source: Legion of the Dead Relic , (Multiple can be found) Containers * (Darkspawn, Normal) * (Stone, Normal) * (Stone, Normal) * (Stone, Critter) * (Stone, Critter) * (Stone, Normal) * (Stone, Normal) Mausoleums * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Special) - Boots of the Legion * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Elite) * (Darkspawn, Normal) * (Special) - Gloves of the Legion * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) Forge Master's camp * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Elite) * (Darkspawn, Elite) * (Darkspawn, Normal) The Corruption * (Special) - Armor of the Legion * (Stone, Elite) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Stone, Normal) * (Darkspawn, Boss) - locked * (Darkspawn, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Critter) Bownammar * (Stone, Elite) * (Special) - Helm of the Legion * (Generic, Critter) * (Special) - Dead Caste Insignia * (Stone, Normal) Special Objects *Pressure Plate Traps, (Disarm for 40XP) *Tripwire Trap. One of them is very special as it automatically sets itself up again after being triggered. *Omnious Door Locked and needs a key Involved In Notes *You must have received the quest to find Branka in order to get to the Dead Trenches. This area is only accessible once you have found Branka's Journal in Ortan Thaig. Getting through the Dead Trenches leads to Anvil of the Void. *You can find the Legion of the Dead Armor here. Exits , Completing the Dead Trenches's map and defeating the Broodmother will unlock. See Also Category:Origins locations Category:Deep Roads Category:Fortresses